This invention relates to an interior window stand for flower pots and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a stand that is adapted to provide for water drainage from the flower pots to run outward towards the window sash receiving channel and out of the room rather than permitting the same to collect on the stand.
The prior art teaches a variety of plant stands and the like, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,084,414; 1,293,785; 2,019,249; 2,063,289; 2,085,290; 3,269,551; 3,319,378; 3,879,891; and others.